How to train your dragon: beginning of zephyr Haddock's friendship
by SapphireGem72
Summary: ONESHOT...zephyr Haddock the daughter of Astrid and Hiccup used to hate dragons but when she met one, who saved her life she changed her hate turned into love by seeing that dragon's loyalty, kindness and love for her but which dragon was it?...
1. author's note

**AUTHOR POV**

Hey guys this is sapphiregem72. This story is about how to train your dragon, in this story **Zephyr Haddock** (daughter of hiccup and Astrid and her little brother **Nuffink haddock**) makes a friend a dragon friend… stay tuned to find out


	2. story

Once upon a time there lived **DRAGONS** in a land called berk, there were many kinds of them, some were big, some were short, some were powerful and some were not but there was only one who ruled them all, he was the alpha and it was the most powerful dragon of them all and it was **THE NIGHT FURY**, they were all dangerous but there was also another side to them that they were also friendly, loyal and really helping if you make friends with them, but many people took advantage of their friendliness and captured them and used them to destroy other lands but the heroes of berk saved them and took them to berk. After saving many dragons they went to a place where they used to kill the dragons the heroes went there and freed all the dragons accept one and then the leader of the place saw the night fury but he was confused because he killed all the night furies then how is that one left so he decide to find him and capture him and use him to control other dragons because he was the alpha and he used the dragon that the heroes forgot to free and also she was a female so he used her as bait, he sent her to berk and then the night fury found her and he fell in love with her then the king made him a tail because the dragon's tale was injured and he couldn't fly without his owner and to make the other female dragon fall for him he need to fly on his own so he built him a brand new tail

Author: Well now I am gonna go to the ending since you guys have already watched how to train your dragon 3….. Sorry I got bored writing the "Already" happened part

Then the evil villain captured the light fury and night fury, and told the night fury to tell other dragons to surrender and blackmailed the night fury by pointing the arrow at the light fury but the night fury had no choice he commanded the other dragons to follow him but try not to free him and then they went but the heroes did not stop they made a plan to stop the villain and went to save their dragons and they saved them and defeated the villain but after saving them the night fury requested his owner to let the dragons be free it was hard for the owner to leave his own friend but he did, but after many years they met again with their kids

**Now let's start the 'actual' story**

Author: when zephyr is talking it will be "and italic if Nuffink is talking it will be 'and italic if Astrid is talking it will be "and normal and if Hiccup is talking it will be 'and normal and if they are thinking it will be / and normal but if the dragon is thinking something it will be [and italic

**NOW**

After 15 years…..

**Zephyr Haddock** daughter of hiccup and Astrid didn't had any interest on making friends or riding a dragon she believed that dragons were dangerous creatures who killed thousands of humans so she hated dragons and used to set traps so no dragon can come near her and her family but as fo Hiccup he believed that one day Zephyr will get out of her thoughts of killing dragons and try to make friends because he has seen dragons and his dragon was the alpha but they had to let them go but the generation that came after letting the dragons go, they didn't see dragons as the generation before them used to , and hiccup was just waiting for the right moment for zephyr to learn how to make friends with the dragons and one day….

Zephyr was setting traps and then hiccup stepped on the trap

'Oh no! AAAAAAAAAAh!'

With that the trap worked but

'Ouch, ZEPHYR'

"_Oops sorry dad, but thanks to check if my trap was working or not and it works now no dragon can come near my house"_

'But zephyr I have told you a hundred times that stop setting traps in our house '

"_But dad you will be thankful one day when a dragon comes and my trap will save your life"_

'Listen zephyr dragons are nice there is no need to set traps and if a dragon comes here it will be a thing of joy for us'

"_Dad I am fifteen now there hasn't been any dragon over here and as many books I have read there are no reasons to make friends with a dragon because dragons aren't nice they huge creatures with huge teeth how can they not harm you "_

'Uh zephyr you just don't understand things the way I do'

"_I don't maybe you don't understand things I am just trying to keep you guys safe and you are just telling me make friends with a thing that can harm you, I just don't believe you"_

And with that zephyr left with anger boiling in her

/ I am just trying to help them and they just…. Ugh! /

Then suddenly she saw something

"_What was that?"_

And then she slowly got closer to that thing she saw

/wait is that a dragon/

She ran to kill it before it flies away but instead falls from the cliff and then she closes her eyes

But then she feels something just pushed her and she fell in a cave and then suddenly she got trapped in the cave by a big boulder that blocked the way out but then she noticed something was breathing heavily and she knew that it wasn't herself who breathing heavily she turned around and saw a dragon she quickly grabbed a weapon and went to kill it but she stopped because it was hurt and it also saved her life

"_I am only letting you live because you saved my life or else you'd be dead you hear me dead"_

_[What is that tiny human saying?]_

With that zephyr left the dragon alone and injured and went to the corner of the cave but then something suddenly caught her attention she turned to the dragon and saw that it was hurt and it was trying to reach the wound but couldn't reach it and then something suddenly hit her mind / maybe it can move the boulder and I can get out/

She went to it and tried to tell it to move the boulder

[_what is that tiny human trying to say oh is she telling me to move the boulder well okay but I don't think that I can move it because my wing hurts_] and then the dragon went to move the boulder but it couldn't because he was injured and weak so he tried but it didn't work [sorry tiny human] then it went back and lied down

"_Hey move the boulder! Or else you are dead"_

But then she saw it roaring in pain / should I help it/ then she went and bandaged the wound with the first aid she had in her bag and after treating his wound she went again in the corner of the cave [ _what did that tiny human do to me I feel better now well thanks human_]then zephyr felt sleepy so she lied down and went to sleep but then she suddenly started to feel cold then she felt something warm covering her she opened her eyes and turned around and she saw the dragon's wing on her and the dragon was peacefully sleeping then she went to sleep again, the next day she woke up feeling hungry she took her bag and took out a snack then ate it but she was still feeling hungry then she noticed that the dragon wasn't in the cave then she saw it coming in the cave with some fish /what how?/ then it gave some fish to her and went to get some more zephyr took the chance and followed it and saw light and then she saw a cliff that if she would take one step and she will fall on spikey rocks or if she jumps she will fall in water and then she saw the dragon trying to fly with one wing and catching fishes she felt sad because the dragon was bearing so much pain to give her fish for once in her life she felt that / maybe dragons aren't that bad after all/ then she slipped of the cliff she screamed but then she felt that she was flying she looked down and she saw the dragon trying to fly through all the pain and then it safely took her back to the cave and went in to rest /why did it save me?/ she went in and saw a lot of fish and the dragon was sitting in the corner she grabbed the fish and sat down beside him and he started to run away but then you took the fish again and went to him and sat beside him again [why is that tiny human coming to me]

"_Please don't go I won't hurt you I just want to make friends"_

_[Friends huh?]_

Then she gave him a fish

"_Eat it because I don't like raw fish"_

_[If you don't like it then cook it]_

With that he breathed fire on some wood and then he brought it to zephyr and sat down looking at her and telling her to cook and eat the fish by moving his head _[why isn't she cooking does she even know how to cook? Does she want me to cook but how can I cook?]_ And then she took the fish grabbed a stick and held it near the fire _[thank goodness she knows how to cook] _

"_Well hi, I'm zephyr Haddock who are you? Wait do you even have a name"_

The dragon moved his head as a no [ooh zephyr nice name does she know dad's tiny human friend] and then zephyr ate the fish

"_Maybe I can give you a name hmm how about…..eclipse "_

_[Ooh I like that name] _

"_Do you like it?"_

It moved his head as a yes _[yay I have name]_

"_So when can you fly because I need to go back home_ "

_[I am sorry but I can't fly until I am healed]_

"_Sorry I am being so selfish I mean you are injured and ugh what am I taking about"_

After eating she went to sleep and then the next morning when she woke up she saw eclipse looking at her then she got up and saw many fishes, then she smiled and then eclipse got happy and with that they spent a whole week together and then eclipse's wing was healed but zephyr was sad to leave him because there have been so many days they have been living together but she had no choice her parents were looking for her she sat on his back and then they went back home but zephyr got surprised at what she just saw she saw a black dragon and a white dragon with two small dragons one was white and there was a blackish shade on its ears and the other was black with a little white shade on his legs, scales and on its belly

'Zephyr *hugs her* oh thank goodness you're okay'

"Where were you? We were so worried about you"

"_Well I was trapped in a cave but who is this?"_

'Zephyr meet toothless the alpha of dragons and my flying buddy and his wife light fury and their kids wait isn't that the third night light wait it is you made friends with toothless son but how?'

"_He saved my life and I even named him eclipse you were right dad dragons are nice I'm so sorry I didn't believe you"_

'_How did you make friends with it?'_

"_I was hungry and he was hurt but he was finding fish for me so I started to feel sad and that day we made friends with each other "_

'_Wow I thought you didn't like dragons '_

"_I didn't but he showed me that dragons can be nice and loyal *turns around to face eclipse* thank you for showing me and opening my eyes" _

'Okay now toothless has to go so say good bye'

"_What why? Why aren't they staying?"_

"Well honey they have to go home they can't live here"

"_But why not? I thought that they used to stay here then why not stay here now"_

"Well sweetie there was a reason for letting them go they have to live their life in the outside world they have to learn to survive in the wild"

Then eclipse came to zephyr and she hugged her crying

"_I'll miss so and thank you so much and sorry for everything I said to you *sobbing*"_

[It's okay I will forgive you tiny human and your welcome]

"_Well I guess it's time for you to go…..bye …eclipse"_

Then all of the dragons left

'are you okay?'

"_yes dad I am okay and now I am gonna wait, I'll wait for them to come back because I know they will… someday…..and sorry for not believing you dad but now my eyes are opened after so long "_

'I am happy that you believe in a dragons loyalty, kindness and friendship'

On snoggletog….

Hiccup was opening the door / but wait what if there are traps well here it goes/ he got out and was surprised that he did not get into any traps

'Uhm zephyr' he called her

"_Yes dad?" she answered _

'why aren't there any traps are you feeling okay?' he said while touching her forehead

"_Yes dad I am fine and you have to get used to no traps around here because from now on there won't be any traps here anymore"_

'wow im impressed'

And then they left for the festival but they didn't realized that there was someone special who came

After the festival they went home and a gift was there and the gift was of many fishes and green light and fire burning in their house then

" _wait dad did you do this?"_

'no I didn't'

" _then was it *suddenly something hits her head* ECLIPSE!"_

She ran outside as quickly as she could and she saw the two fury's and night light flying heading to their home

"_ECLIPSE!" *she screamed as loud as she could*_

After hearing that eclipse reacted he turned around and waved his hand and then zephyr started jumping and waving her hand and screaming his name and then he left

"_I knew you'd come"_

_[I came just for you tiny human oh sorry zephyr I will always come but you will never notice you will only see signs given by me to tell that I came I will always come to see you I will never leave you alone I will always be by your side and whenever you are in danger just call my name and I will come to save you, I will always protect you good bye zephyr hope you remember me in your heart forever]_

_**The end…**_


End file.
